The invention relates to a method for the treatment of waste or residual waste and to a device to perform said method.
When looking at the distribution of density of normal mixtures of waste or residual waste, it becomes clear that the fractions stone/ceramics with a density of 2 to 3 g/cm.sup.3, glass with a density of around 2.6 g/cm.sup.3 and metal with a density of about 2 to 3 g/cm.sup.3 possess a much greater density than other fractions such as plastic with a density of around 0.9 to 1.4 g/cm.sup.3. Here residual waste is understood as a mixture created from the biological or mechanical or mechano-biological treatment of waste or a waste mixture. Such biological or mechano-biological treatment can be performed in a closed container with induced ventilation.
It is the object of the invention to propose an improved method for the treatment of waste or residual waste.